Dodge
|pastaffie=''None |age = Unknown |death =Killed by Hawkwing |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Leader: |namesl = Dodge Dodge |familyt=* |familyl=''None known'' |mentor=''None'' |apps=''None'' |livebooks = SkyClan's Destiny, Hawkwing's Journey |deadbooks=''None'' }} Dodge is a huge, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with a flat, scarred face, and a shredded ear. He has a deep scar going from his neck to halfway down his flank, and yellow eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''SkyClan's Destiny :Dodge attempts to steal prey from Coal and Percy accompanied by Skipper and Misha, two of his many followers, and Stick notes to Shorty that they shouldn't be there. Shorty spots Dodge standing stiff-legged with his back arched, growling at him. Stick meets Dodge, wondering where his daughter, Red, is. Dodge, Misha, and Skipper have Cora and Percy trapped against a fence, trying to take the little prey that the two cats had. Cora and Percy protest that it took them the entire night to get it, and Stick asks Dodge if he's too idle to hunt prey. Dodge replies that they have an agreement, that sunrise belongs to him. Soon he and Dodge are having an argument about prey, and soon orders Misha to attack Percy, who loses an eye during the attack. This causes a fight, and Dodge fights Stick until a Twoleg lets their dogs out and throw things at them, chasing Dodge and his followers away. :Stick gets worried about his daughter, Red, who is missing, but Cora says that with any luck, Dodge has fought enough for one day. Stick leaves Cora to take care of the injured Percy, and he leaps onto a shed, and looks over his home. He knows every puddle, hiding place and mice nest, but it had changed since Dodge and his followers had arrived; every rooftop and alleyway hid an enemy, enemies who would rather fight then hunt, who enjoyed inflicting fear and pain. :Stick climbs a pile of Twoleg debris, searching for rats. But all he finds is stale scents and droppings. Cora says that some other cats must have cleared them out already, and Stick automatically thinks that its Dodge. Cora says that they can't be sure, but Stick says that he knows its Dodge, and that he only wants them to starve. :Some time after, Percy wakes up, saying that Dodge and Misha are coming, but Snowy soothes him, saying that he just had a bad dream. Cora yawns, and says to Stick that he's afraid that he'll lose his other eye. Stick thinks that they'll have to do something about Dodge. He notes that the cold weather and Dodge taking their prey would mean that they had to hunt harder if they are to get enough to eat with Dodge claiming more and more hunting time for his cats. Stick then hears a noise, and Red goes to investigate. Stick tries to go with her, and she angrily says that she's not stupid, and that she knows to stay out Dodge's way. But as she heads down the alley, he sees a shadow, and thinks that one of Dodge's cats are lying in wait for her. :Just then, Twolegs run into the alley, shrieking. Stick and his friends run for their lives, but then Stick finds Red with one of Dodge's cats, Harley. He begins to fight him, but Red stops him, as she loves Harley. Stick realizes that she knew about the Twoleg attack, and left them there, but she says that he would never believe a warning from one of Dodge's cats. :After the Twoleg attack, Stick says that its Dodge's fault. Shorty asks what he means, and he explains about Misha and Skipper attacking a Twoleg's rabbit. He thinks that Dodge arranged the attack in vengeance. Stick and his friends decide to try and arrange an attack, and they decide to look for where Dodge lives. They set off in different directions, and Stick and Shorty go together. Stick seems distracted, and Shorty asks him what's wrong. He admits that he thinks that Red has betrayed them to Dodge, but Shorty says that she wouldn't do that. :Stick then spots a she-cat, one of Dodge's followers. He interrogates the cat, named Onion, about where Dodge lives, and even goes as far as to threaten to kill her. Onion, very scared, stammers that Dodge and his group of rogues live in boxes by a river. Stick yearns to sink his claws into her flesh, but Shorty tells him to let her go. Stick heads in the direction of the stream, but Shorty stops him, saying that he couldn't go alone. Shorty asks if this is about Red, and he says that Dodge can't steal her away. :While with Misha and Skipper in his camp, Stick and Shorty spot him talking to Red and Harley. Stick is furious, and thinks that Red is telling Dodge information about them. He turns to get his friends for an attack, but Shorty says that they couldn't do it alone. Shorty says that they could ask for help from the cats who live in the gorge, to sort out Dodge once and for all. :At the battle against Dodge and his gang, he fights Stick again. Red and Harley break up the fight. He licks his wounds when the fighting stops and Stick talks to his daughter. After Stick tries to fight Harley, accidentally ripping open Red's throat instead, he orders Stick not to attack Harley, so Stick threatens to kill Dodge. Leafstar makes peace between the two cats, saying there was enough food for them both to survive, but it is clear that Dodge is reluctant to let Stick leave his camp alive. Hawkwing's Journey'' :Leafstar mentions Dodge as SkyClan enters the Twolegplace after being driven out of the gorge by Darktail and his rogues. She explains that SkyClan had first battled Dodge in the area, and that everyone should move through it quickly. Hawkwing begins to think about the stories of the battle and what he knows about the dangerous tom. :When SkyClan runs into Shorty, the tom begins to lead them to their home for the night. On the way there, Hawkwing mentions the cats that were watching them as they entered the Twolegplace, possibly being Dodge's cats. When arriving to Shorty's home, Hawkwing remarks that some of the cats look the same age as him and Pebbleshine, and could not be old enough to have fought in the battle against Dodge. :Later on, when Leafstar, Sparrowpelt, Shorty and Stick are conversing, Stick mentions that Dodge used to keep to his side of the border, but was beginning to put up fights more often. Leafstar suggests that the group scent-mark the border, and Stick disagrees. Hawkwing, settling down with Pebbleshine beside Sparrowpelt, asks why Leafstar and Stick have anger towards each other. Sparrowpelt tells more about the history of the battle, and how Stick wanted Leafstar to kill Dodge in the end, but she had refused, and only gave him a warning. Pebbleshine remarks that Dodge wasn't listening to that warning anymore. Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Leader